I've Had Enough
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: Really, really OOC read at your own caution. I got this idea when i was listening to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Kagome is being beaten by her boyfriend but someone shows up and promises to save her. SessXKags ONESHOT! Rated T for language.


this is my first fanfic please be open minded for me. I would really like that. Flames are welcome

He watched as she walked through the clearing. She had just climbed out of the well that took her to her time and visa versa. He often sat here in a tree near by hiding his aura and sent so no one would now he was there watching her. Her raven black hair that graces the lower portion of her back and her beautiful azure blue eyes. She had grown so much from when he had first seen her. He to at the time thought she looked a lot like that bitch tramp whore his brother spent so much time with. No matter what though after he first laid eyes on her she never left his mind. Coming back almost daily to see if she was ok he couldn't help but notice how his worthless hanyou of a brother treated her most of the time. Comparing her to that bitch. Know they were together and he saw and heard things he never wanted to happen to her.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_**I see what's going down**_

One look at her face and he could see the make up she wore now. Obstructing her natural beauty because of what he did to her almost hourly. Most of the time he had to restrain himself from jumping out of the tree he was hiding in to kill the stupid half breed that dare lay his hands on the goddess in front of him. All the while putting her down and comparing her to Kikyo. She was better then that miko slut and he would not stand for her to be put down in so many ways. He would save her. Even if it cost him his life he would save her from her mistake.

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror **_

_**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**_

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

He watched as she walked up to the tree he was in. "Someone, anyone. If you hear me and are watching. Please, please save me. Don't make me go over there alone." as she said this tears formed in her eyes and then fell. 'Don't worry Kagome. I will save you.' He thought. He would do anything to see her smile. Right then a very unwanted guest showed up. Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face as InuYasha descended down upon her. "Oy wench were the hell have you been?" "I went home InuYasha you know that." "Keh what ever. Come on I need to talk to you." With that said he turned and walked off into the forest. Kagome fallowing along with the unnoticed Inutiayokai.

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better know as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

He watched as she once again was shoved. InuYasha stood over her and in a harsh whisper began to scrutinize her once again. His inner beast was craving for the blood of the one that made his intended mate cry like she was. He was furious but still calmed his inner beast by promising that soon they would be holding her in there arms. With one last harsh bitch InuYasha swiftly left to find his miko whore. He jumped from the tree and made his aura slip slightly to let her know he was there. Her head shot up when she found she no longer was alone. To her shock and dismay she came face to face with….. He watched as her face showed joy then disappointment. He was a little worried but then her voice filled the air and his hart soared at the sweet sound of her tone. Even if it was laced with a touch of fear. "S…Se…Sesshomaru?" "Hai" he responded. His tone was soft and still a bit cold. She didn't relies when but she had started thinking of the cold inuyokai that stood in front of her now. As InuYasha would beat her thoughts drifted to him. He would never know but he was what kept her alive all this time.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple affect**_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_**If you wade around forever you will surly drown**_

_**I see what's going down**_

He made his way to her slowly. Kagome stood as fast as her bruised and tattered body would let her. As soon as she was on her feet she quickly swept into a low but painful bow. Wincing slightly she asked "To what do I owe this visit Lord Sesshomaru?" That is no concern of your miko is what he should have said but what came out of his mouth was "No need for the Lord it is just Sesshomaru. I came to see you. For some reason I can not get you out of my head. I have seen the way that stupid boy treats you. You disserve better then him." Kagome then found how close he was to her. It seems that will he spoke and she looked in his eyes he had made his way to stand in front of her. Slowly, oh so slowly Sesshomaru dipped his head and captured her lips in his in a sweet and soft kiss. To Kagome his lips were hardly there. Wanting more from the demon that plagued her mind and thoughts she placed a delicate hand on the back of his neck gently pushing his lips closer to hers.

_**I see the way you go and say your right again **_

_**Say your right again**_

_**Heed my lecture**_

Sesshomaru who was delighted by her actions deepened the kiss only to swiftly move back. "The idiot is coming. I will return for you I promise." Then he distended to the clouds. Kagome watched him go with a look of sadness and shock written on her face. InuYasha then landed in front of her. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I love you please forgive me," he pleaded. "No. InuYasha I'm tired of this. I want Shippou and then we are leaving." She turned and walked off to Kaedes village. Once within the village she seeked out her son. "MOM!!" was shouted out for all to hear. As a young kitsun collided with his adopted mothers legs. The three years that had passed had found the kit taller then when she had first found him. He no longer could fit on her shoulder seeing as he was up to her waist. He had become stronger as well.

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**When you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now**_

_**As she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**_

"Come Shippou it is time to go." "Were are we going mom?" "To see a friend of mine. Hurry." They then went to Kaede's hut to tell her goodbye and they would be over again to visit. Once they left the village they headed west. "Mother why are we going west?" "Because we can not stop InuYasha from finding us at my home but my friend will protect us." The rest of the journey was quiet. At night when the rested Kagome would put up a barrier and they would take turns keeping watch. It took them a week to get to the west and soon they stood in front of Sesshomaru's castle. After entering the lands they had been captured by his men and taken to his home. Dragged down to the dungeons and locked into a room they were to wait there punishment. "Mother I'm sorry we never made it to your friends," Shippou said with unshed tears in his voice. He was trying to stay calm for him mom. Kagome looked down at her son with love and care in her eyes. Sesshomaru was sitting in his office looking over paper work on his lands when a knock came to his study door. "Come in." he stated in a cold monotone. The door opened to reveal the lead guard of his lands. "Lord Sesshomaru we have captured some intruders at the East border." "I will see to them immediately. Take them to the throne room." "Hai my lord." Sesshomaru swiftly stood and walked to his throne room to await the intruders and come up with a punishment.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

_**It's coming round again**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

_**It's coming round again**_

Kagome and Shippou awaited when a guard came in and told them they would be taken to the Lord. As they followed the guard through the halls they past many wonderful painting of a huge dog yokai. They were brought to a huge set of oak doors. The guard opened the doors and ushered them in. They stood there and waited. The man that had captured them stood in the middle of the room talking to a person they could not see. "They should be here soon my Lord." He then turned to find them standing there. He walked over to them and told them to step forward to find out there punishments. Kagome then broke out into a genuine smile. Shippou noticed this and was filled with joy at seeing the true smile on his mother's face but confusion as to why. She burst forward and before anyone could stop her lunged at the Dog demon and embraced him in a huge. Everyone in the room held there breath but was shock when he stood up and twirled the young woman around as he laughed. The smile that donned his face looked so foreign upon the stoic lord. He set the girl down before pressing his lips against her in a soft yet deep kiss. Kagome moaned against his mouth as the kiss deepened even more. They pulled apart when the doors banged open and a young girl about Shippou's size came running into the room. "Daddy!" the little girl called as she launched her self onto his waist. He looked down at her and patted her head. Kagome saw the cute little girl but quickly thought of her son and walked to him. "Shippou come here dear." Kagome walked with her son by her side. "Sesshomaru," when he looked at her she continued., "This is my son Shippou." "A pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru." Shippou said with a bow. "Nonsense dear boy. You don't have to call me Lord either," he then clasped a hand on the young girls shoulder, "This is my daughter Rin." "A pleasure." Rin replied as she curtsied.

_**Do you feel like a man as you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**_

She was brought out of her memories as she stepped out of the well house. Baby in her arms she waited for her small family to come and greet her new little one. "Ahhh a new grandchild to spoil." her mother cooed at the young one in her daughters arms. After Sesshomaru and Kagome mated they officially adopted Rin and Shippou. Now Kagome stood by her husband. Her son and daughter had grown and wished to live in this time with there Grandmother. Going to University. They had it off for Christmas. They came out of the house to meet there new brother. "What is his name mother?" Rin asked. "His name is Inutaisho. After your grandfather." Kagome looked over at her handsome mate and said "I am so glad that I had finally had enough of that idiot." "So am o love. So am I." With a smile and a small peck for his mate they walked into the house to talk.

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.**_

_**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Hoped you liked it. Message me if you please. Flames are welcome _**  
**_


End file.
